Forever Lasting Digi-Love!
by Wendie
Summary: This is basically a TaKari fanfic. There are also Taiora, Kenyako and JoMimi in it too!=)
1. What a DELIGHTFUL day!

Rating: G

Title: **Forever Lasting Digi-Love!**

Author's Note: This is basically a TaKari fanfic. There are also Taiora, Kenyako and JoMimi in it.

Character's Age:

Tai: 16

Kari: 13

TK: 13

Matt: 16

Izzy: 15

Sora: 16

Joe: 17

Mimi: 16

Ken: 13

Yolei: 13

Cody: 11

Davis: 13

Disclaimers: I do NOT own digimon!!=)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: What a DELIGHTFUL day!**

It is after the battle with MaloMyotismon, when the digital world had been peaceful again. With Owikawa's spirit protecting the digital world, it's hard to spot any darkness and evil digimon anywhere!!=)

Izzy had created a digidestined.com for ALL of the digidestined around the world. This includes a chat-room, e-mail, an instant messenger and of course information and news about the digidestined!!

Today, Kari was free and wondering if anyone was on the chat-room. She turned on her computer and logged on with her username: LightoftheSky

LightoftheSky entered the chat-room. [Tuesday, July 24, 2001 @ 9:06a.m]

LightoftheSky: Hey guys!!

Basketball_rocks: Hi Kari!!

PrettyPinkGirl: Hey Kari!

LightoftheSky: Hi TK and ….MIMI!! What time is it in America? Is it morning?

PrettyPinkGirl: Nope! Itz nighttime Kari!

Basketball_rocks: lol! Kari, don't u noe the time difference?

LightoftheSky: WHOOPS! Well, I guess I made a joke outta myself!! Sowwie!!=)

PrettyPinkGirl: Itz alrite! I need 2 go 2 sleep now!! Ttyl!!

PrettyPinkGirl left the chat-room

Basketball_rocks: Oh! G2g, basketball tournament 2day! Cya~

LightoftheSky: TK, I'll go cheer 4 u!!

Basketball_rocks: Thx Kari! Really need 2 go, Cya there!!

Basketball_rocks left the chat-room

LightoftheSky left the chat-room

Kari turned off the computer and got dress. Tai suddenly bang into her room.

Tai teased, "Kari, why are you wearing your pink short short? To date with you boyfriend, Davis?!? HA HA HA!!"

Kari retorted, "SHUT UP TAI! It's none of your business!! I'm just going to TK's basketball game!"

Tai added, "Well, whoever you're dating, HAVE A **_DELIGHTFUL_** DATE WITH TK!!!!!"

Kari threw a pillow at Tai and turned mad at him! She pushed him out of her room and punched him in his stomach too!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At TK's basketball game, lots of girls were cheering for him. He's really cool which some girls think. Kari was also cheering for TK and she was the loudest among the crowd. TK scored 30 pts for his team and it was a tight match between TK's team and the Rock'n'Rule team. The last shot decides the winner. Everyone became excited about it. Just when TK was about to make a shot, the other player tripped him and he fell! Kari gasped and shown a worried look to TK. Fortunately, TK's knee was only bleeding a little and Kari helped him walk home.

While they're walking, TK mentioned about their past adventures in the Digi-world, "hey Kari, do you remember when Myotismon captured you and was ready to destroy both you and Gatomon, were you scared by any chance?"

Kari replied, "Well, um……not really. 'Cause I now Tai will rescue me or any one of you would right? But more scarier is when we both face Piedmon alone! Angemon was weakened and did not have the strength to catch us, I thought we'll be dead by then!!"

TK laughed, "It's nice to have a friend like you Kari. Well, I'm there, so bye!"

Kari waved goodbye to TK and walked home by herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Kari knows a LITTLE SECRET!

Forever Lasting Digi-Love

Forever Lasting Digi-Love!

Author's Note: Last time, Kari was at TK's basketball game and TK got injured. Kari helped TK home and talked about lots of things that have happened to them in the past. Now, let's go back to our story…….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Kari knows a little secret!

When Kari got home, she wondered if Tai was home so she went into his room. "Tai??" She was surprised to see Sora there and Tai…..kissing passionately. When Tai spotted Kari, he broke up his kiss. Kari giggled, "WHOOPS! Wrong place at a WRONG TIME!! He he!"

Tai shouted, "What are you doing in my room anyways? Get out Kari!!"

Sora was kinda blushing and said, "We're just practicing for our Drama Skit. There's nothing more to it."

Kari nodded, "OHH! Well, keep practicing." As she stepped out of his room she whispered, "I promise not to tell anyone. Bye~"

Kari left Tai's room and returned to her own room. She instantly turned on her computer and logged on the digi-chat-room. She was wishing TK would be on. This time, she changed her username to AngelofLight.

AngelofLight entered the chat-room [Wed. July 25, 2001 @ 11:28 a.m]

Prodigious_Izzy: Hey Kari!

Digi_doctor: Hi Kari!

AngelofLight: Hey Izzy, hi Joe! R u the only 2 here?

Prodigious_Izzy: Yup! Uh……brb!

Digi_doctor: So Kari, where's Tai?

AngelofLight: Um…..he's in his room doing _SOMETHING_!

Digi_doctor: What's he doing?

AngelofLight: Can't tell, sowwie!

Digi_doctor: Oh, it's time for me to study. Bye Kari!

AngelofLight: Bye Joe.

Digi_doctor left the chat-room.

Prodigious_Izzy: I'm back!

[Love@1stsight][1] entered the chat-room [Wed. July 25, 2001 @ 11: 39 a.m]

[Love@1stsight][1]: Hey! Kari and Izzy!!

AngelofLight: Hi Yolei!

Prodigious_Izzy: Mom is calling! Bye 4 now~!

Prodigious_Izzy left the chat-room.

[Love@1stsight][1]: Well, only u n me Kari, I guess.J

AngelofLight: Yup! So Yolei, wat ya doing?

[Love@1stsight][1]: Um, chatting with u! lol!

AngelofLight: lol!!;)

Soccer_freak entered the chat-room [Wed. July 25,2001 @ 12:01 p.m]

Soccer_freak: Hey!

[Love@1stsight][1]: U Davis or Tai??J

Soccer_freak: lol! Tai of course!J

[Love@1stsight][1]: Sorry, I guess I made a fool of myself!lJ

AngelofLight: Yolei, I am gonna watch TV, so bye~J

Soccer_freak: Hey Kari, no "Hi" from u I guess!! ***sigh***

AngelofLight: He he!

AngelofLight left the chat-room.

Kari was idle and wondering what should she do right now, so she decided to send Mimi an e-mail.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To: [prettypinklover@thedigi.com][2]

From: [lightofthesky@thedigi.com][3]

Reply-To: [lightofthesky@thedigi.com][3]

Dear Mimi,

How are you? You haven't e-mail me for 3 WEEKS!! What are you currently working on? And when will you visit 

Japan again? I SURE MISS YOU! And just to let you know, I may visit America some time this year. Well, bye for

now.

From, 

Kari.J

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari was wondering if she really would go to America, who should go with her this time? Last time, she was with TK and if this time she picks TK again, Davis would surely be mad. Just when she thought deeply, she received an e-mail from Tai.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To: lightofthesky@thedigi.com

From: soccer_dude@thedigi.com

Reply-To: soccer_freak@thedigi.com

Hey Kari,

Meet me at the digital world. I plan to have another digidestined meeting now. So, go to the digital world now. Cya there!

Tai

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari was wondering what's up with Tai, she was thinking, is it to tell everybody that Tai is secretly dating Sora? Hum…..she wondered. "Well, who cares what's gonna be, I should just go. Digi-Port Open!" Kari held her D-3 in front of the Digi-Port and just in a second, she was transported to the Digi-World!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, this is my 2nd chapter, and I'm a bit slow at writing this coz I have thousands of ideas, so please be patient. This is not all……there still more added to it, where you'll see more TaKari, Taiora, JoMimi and Kenyako. (And more romantic parts….including kissing, lots of kissing) well…..I shouldn't spoil it right? Please R & R! AND PLZ BEAR WITH ME!! THX!

~Wendie~

   [1]: mailto:Love@1stsight
   [2]: mailto:prettypinklover@thedigi.com
   [3]: mailto:lightofthesky@thedigi.com



	3. A Digi-Digidestined Meet!

Forever Lasting Digi-Love  
  
Author's Note: Last time, Tai called for a meeting in the digi-world and Kari had accidentally saw Tai and Sora kissing. That's when Kari knows their little secret. Let's find out now why Tai called for a meeting...  
  
Disclaimers: I do NOT own digimon!!=)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3: A Digi-Digidestined Meet!  
  
At the digi-world, Kari was walking slowly towards their meeting area. She stopped suddenly when she heard Gatomon snoring loudly. Kari giggled and woke her up, "GATOMON!"  
  
Gatomon yawned, "Hi Kari! So, what are you doing in the digi-world?"  
  
Kari smiled, "well, Tai call us all for a meeting," She paused and look at her watch, "OH! I'm late! Let's run!"  
  
Kari and Gatomon ran all the way through the forest, in a minute, they arrived! "Sorry, I'm late!" Kari apologized.  
  
Sora said, "It's ok, Kari. We accept your apology." She smiled.  
  
Kari purposely sat beside TK and Davis was burning mad!!  
  
TK greeted, "Hey Kari! Glad you made it!"  
  
Tai began, "Well, today I call of you here because I've something to announce."  
  
Kari thought, "It must be relating to Sora and him dating!!" She giggled quietly.  
  
Tai continued, "Well, Mimi is coming back next week from America!"  
  
Joe chuckled deep inside his heart, "Yippee! Mimi is coming back...maybe I could get her out on a date too! YES!!" Joe had actually have a secret crush on Mimi for about a year!!  
  
Tai interrupted Joe's thoughts, "Joe??"  
  
Joe asked, "What is it Tai?"  
  
Tai responded, "Nope! Nothing! I'm just waking you up from your daydreaming."  
  
Matt suggested, "Hey, we could all give Mimi a welcome back party!"  
  
Izzy added, "Prodigious!!"  
  
Yolei agreed, "That's a great idea! I could bring food from my family's convenience store too!"  
  
Matt asked, "Where should we hold this party?"  
  
Yolei replied, "At my place?"  
  
Tai nodded, "Ok, fine with me!"  
  
Kari smiled, "Uh-hum!"  
  
Tai announced, "Mimi will arrive next Thursday at 11:00 a.m. I wanted some of the digidestined to greet her, is that ok?"  
  
Matt replied, "Sorry Tai, but my band got a big concert up and we really need some rehearsal! So, I could go and pick up Mimi that day! But I could come to the party!"  
  
Ken explained, "Hey Tai, I think only 5 of us should go because we only need 1 car to pick Mimi up right? So I think all the girls should go and along with someone that has a car."  
  
Joe willingly volunteered, "Hey I have a car! I could pick Mimi up!"  
  
All the girls agreed and Joe was really excited about Mimi's arrival!!  
  
Sora asked, "Hey you guys wanna spent the rest of our time playing..TRUTH OR DARE?"  
  
All of them yelled, "SORA!!!!"  
  
TK yelled, "Didn't we play that last time we're here?"  
  
Sora apologized, "SHEESH YOU PEOPLE! Fine, then let's play Spin the Bottle!!"  
  
All of the digidestined ignored Sora and go find something to do on their own. Except for Tai that is, taking Sora under a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lol! So, plz R & R again! And plz be patient, I'm gonna have the 4th chapter up tomorrow night! So, plz bear with me again!  
  
~Wendie~  



	4. TaKari Starts!

Forever Lasting Digi-Love

Forever Lasting Digi-Love

Author's notes: Last time, the digidestined have a meeting in the digi-world. Tai announced that Mimi is coming back on the next Thursday and was asking the girls and someone that have a car to pick her up. Joe was willingly to volunteer for the job because he secretly has a crush on Mimi for A YEAR!! So now let's continue with our story…..

Disclaimers: I do NOT own digimon!!=)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4: TaKari Starts!

The next morning, Kari woke up and decided to go online. Sheepishly, she logged on to the digi-chat-room.

AngelofLight entered the chat-room. [Thursday, July 26, 2001 @ 9:00 a.m]

TK's_flying_hope: Hey Kari!

AngelofLight: Yo TK! R u the only 1 here?

TK's_flying_hope: Yup!

AngelofLight: TK, I haf sumthing 2 tell ya

ILUVKARI4EVA entered the chat-room. [Thursday, July 26, 2001 @ 9:03 a.m]

ILUVKARI4EVA: Hi Kari and..TM!

TK's_flying_hope: TM??!! LOL!

AngelofLight: DAVIS?? Uhh..bye TK! Ttyl!!

AngelofLight left the chat-room.

Kari was so embarrassed and it was good that there weren't a lot of people there. She was angry with Davis for doing that! How could he do that? Kari was worried about what TK was thinking. She still remembers when he said he'll do anything for her and wouldn't let anyone to take her without a fight. Kari knew right away that TK have a crush on her too but for so long now, could it be gone? She knows she love TK as much as TK loving her! She keeps on thinking that he still loves her but she didn't dare to ask. On the other hand, Kari wanted to know. She was interrupted when Tai told her someone's on the phone for her. She wish it was TK.

"Hello, Kari speaking!!" Kari cheerfully said.

"Hi Kari! It's Davis!"

"DAVIS??" She wanted to end the phone call right away since her anger at Davis is still NOT gone!

"Kari, I just wanted to say sorry for what I've done this morning. I'm sorry." Davis apologized.

Kari was still mad even after his apology but still she accepted it. She hung up and was ready to go back to her bedroom. Just a second after Davis' call, someone called. Kari moaned and thought it was Davis. She picked the phone up. "Hi. Kamiya's Residence!"

"Hi, may I speak to Kari?"

"Kari's speaking." She replied.

"It's me, TK."

Kari sighed with relief, "Hi, TK!"

"Uh Kari, I wanted to meet you at the small park near my building." TK said.

"Alright, see you there!" Kari said softly.

Kari was asking herself, why would TK call her? Would he say that he really loves her? Kari stopped thinking and quickly got dressed and went out.

She found TK waiting impatiently at the park. Kari nervously approached TK. "Hi TK!" Kari called to him.

"Hey Kari!" TK answered.

"He began, "I wanted to tell you something Kari…….." TK paused and kept telling himself he gotta be brave and he should go for it.

He continued, "Kari…I LOVE YOU!"

Kari gasped happily, "You know, I love you too TK!!" She hugged him warmly and smiled. TK leaned over to Kari and gave her a kiss on her lips. He could feel Kari's soft lips touching his and could hear her heartbeat. He stopped kissing her and breathed nervously. Kari could felt TK's nervousness and decided to kiss him passionately. Both of them felt this feeling that they never had before! They spent 10 minutes kissing until Kari let go of TK. TK asked, "What's wrong Kari?"

Kari whispered, "We shouldn't kiss in the public! I don't want anyone to see us, let's go behind the tree." She pointed.

TK chuckled and put his arms around her waist and walked slowly to the tree. When they got behind the tree, Kari put her arms around TK's waist and TK put his' around Kari's waist. They started kissing passionately, while Matt and Tai were spying on them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, this is a TaKari part and some of it may kinda be nasty but still I have to write this part. Again, plz R & R! And I'll start writing chapter 5 right now! Plz be patient and bear with me! Thanx again!!=)

~Wendie~


End file.
